Impression
by sayu-chan93
Summary: A series of Trinity Blood drabbles with a wide range of genres and second characters giving an impression of the world of TB and the minds of its charas at the moment abel how I perceive them; 4th drabble: tapping and awakening from slumber deep
1. Armgeddon

Armageddon

Guns were rattling and canonfire teared open the ground. No matter where you looked dead bodies littered the ground, but the fighting soldiers cared little; they had already lost themselves in the battle.

In the midst of this madness fought a tall man, whose silver colored hair stood like a crown around his head. In his bloodred eyes were mirrored despair and grief, while he slashed in two one enemy after another.

A lone tear made its way down his cheek.

* * *

_I hope it's okay. I hope my english isnt too bad.^^please tell me if there are grave mistakes I did not notice^^_

_I also hope the rating was appropriate since I basically have no real idea ^^ If you think I should change the rating to M please review_

_ a big thank you to SawyerRaleigh for giving me the push needed to finally put up some of the work I had lying aroung_

_greetings sayu-chan93_


	2. Romanticide

_Hi here's another small drabble._

_A big thanks to PhantomInspektor for pointing out some Mistakes in the first chapter^^  
_

_I think it's fairly easy to guess the situation in which this is set so enjoy reading!^^If you have the tendency to hear music while reading I would recommend Romanticide from Nightwish since that song was a bit of inspiration for this drabble  
_

* * *

Romanticide

The pain in his chest was too powerfull. The horrible image of her severed head in the hands of his twin too fresh in his memory. He aknowlegded nothing safe for the corpse in the casket befor him; neither his sisters hands giving silent support nor her pleas for him to please look at her.

It was a dream... yes it had to be... one of his endless nightmares... she just couldn't be dead.

He didn't feel his tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks, didn't notice his sister silently slipping out of the room, didn't percieve his conciousness slowly fading away.

* * *

_If you have a wish for a situation and topic for a drabble or just sth to remark please review^^_


	3. Drifting

Here's an updated version of the third chapter just added the last sentance..

* * *

He laid there with his head on the glass surface of the coffin. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes just lying there; staring blankly into thin air.

He had no idea how long he had been here. Days, weeks, years, decades and centuries blurring into a giant stream. It mattered little. His thoughts were turned to the past. Sweet memories of better days keeping him company. Oh how he wished she still lived to guide him on right path...

A thought came to him, that maybe he could continue her work, to honour her memory. But his grief was still too heavy; he himself still too weak.

So he laid his head back down onto the coffin and let his mind slip back into the never ending stream of memories.

* * *

I wish to apologise for not writing in such a long time... was caught up in school and all the hustle and bustle surrounding the last year of school  
sayu-chan


	4. Awakening

Here is the fourth drabble for Impressions. I hope you'll enjoy it. If you find mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. A far away sound of rhythmic tapping reached his ears. Tap, tap,tap. In his lethargic state of mind he couldn't place the sound. Tap, tap, tap. The sound grew louder, closer. Slowly his mind became more and more awake, climbed out of a world of memories. Tap, tap, tap. Nearly awake he recognised the tapping for what it was: the footsteps of a frantic running person. This realisation drew him the rest of the way into complete awareness. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the tapping. Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap. There were more than one person running and they had nearly reached him. Judging by the different paces, one person was running from others and that person was smaller than the others. He stood up and slowly made his way over to the door. Tap, tap, tap, bam! The door flew open and a little girl with long blond hair came barrelling through. In a very short distance behind her followed three Methuselah with their blades out. He let the little girl pass, as she ran from her pursuers, so intent on getting away that she did not notice him.  
He spoke a few words to get the Methuselah's attention. Maybe he could try to honour Lilith by protecting the Terrans. He would try to protect the little girl and if she didn't run away, he would actively try to protect the Terrans.  
He closed his eyes and activated the nano-machines.


End file.
